Le retour
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps qu'il revienne. C'est chose faite.


**_Hello ! _**

**_De nouveau un petit texte écrit il y a trèèèès longtemps. Comme d'habitude les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris pas pour le profit._**

**_Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent.  
_**

**_Je sais que c'est court et je m'en excuse._**

**_Sur ce, enjoy !_**

* * *

On est tous de retour sains et saufs. Je suis tellement soulagé. Athéna nous fait un discours mais je ne l'écoute pas. Toute mon attention est portée sur mes pairs. Certains me sourient, d'autres m'ignorent. Normal étant donné ma trahison. Notre trahison. Je vois Deathmask se balancer sur sa chaise et un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. J'imagine très bien a quel point cela doit être dur pour l'assassin de se tenir tranquille à entendre un discours auquel même moi je ne prête pas attention. Cela me rappelle nos années adolescentes, lorsque lui, Aphrodite et moi étions toujours fourrés ensemble.

Je rattrapais ses écarts tandis que lui m'offrait un peu de sa liberté. Et toujours Aphro qui comptait les points. Je me tourne vers le Poisson. Égal à lui même, c'est comme si la mort l'avait embelli encore plus. Oh, bien sur je ne lui dirai jamais – cela ne ferait qu'augmenter un peu plus son orgueil – mais le fait est là. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque les épaules voutées de saga. Je le plains. Avoir un passé comme le sien ne doit pas être facile mais au moins maintenant il a retrouvé son jumeau. Du moins je l'espère. Je serai content pour eux deux s'ils arrivaient enfin à se pardonner. Mais je me doute que le chemin sera long.

Puis je me tourne vers le dernier renégat, Camus. Le maitre des glaces est toujours le même. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être comme lui, capable d'enfermer mes sentiments. Je parie que toutes mes pensées sont exposées sur mon visage. Je n'ai jamais su mentir, c'est sans doute ce qui a permis à Arles de me manipuler à sa guise. Lorsque je croise le regard narquois de Deathmask, j'ai la confirmation que j'attendais. Il se moque de moi.

Pourtant, il ne semble plus aussi sadique que par le passé. Ses prunelles écarlates sont rieuses et moqueuses mais elles n'ont plus la dureté qu'elles avaient avant, Quand il était l'assassin du Pope. Je vois son expression se décomposer et en suivant son regard je comprend pourquoi. Mü s'est levé et a rejoint les autres ors "non traitres" pour recevoir les honneurs.

Je comprends que notre jugement approche et je me renfrogne. Comme si nos multiples morts n'avaient pas suffi. Quand Athéna appelle Deathmask, j'oublie un instant de respirer. J'ai peur. C'est stupide. Ou plutôt, je suis stupide. Mais elle ne fait que lui parler. Puis vient mon tour. Elle ne fait que me pardonner ma faiblesse et je suis soulagé.

La réunion se finit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard après un deuxième discours tout aussi inutile que le premier. Je sors dans les derniers bien que j'étouffe à l'intérieur. Je rentre directement dans mon temple, aspirant a un peu de calme. Mais c'est mal connaitre Aphrodite. Il débarque chez moi et passe la journée à parler de ragots, pour me faire sortir de ma fatigue. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je reste enfermé chez moi « par un si beau temps ». Mon esprit s'égare loin de ce flot de paroles intarissable et je pense à Deathmask.

Avant les guerres et toute cette pagaille, nous avions débuté une sorte de relation mais j'ai peur que sa nouvelle vie ne lui fasse tirer un trait sur ca. Pourtant je sais bien que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques avant d'accepter. Stupides sentiments. Je crois que je ne continuais juste pour me donner l'impression que le sanctuaire n'avait pas complétement transformé mon ami en monstre.

Me sortant de ma torpeur, Aphrodite m'entraine d'un pas vif vers le quatrième temple. Stupide poisson. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Enfin, au moins je serai vite fixé. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir ton temple « normal » ! Tous les masques avaient disparus avec la mauvaise atmosphère qui y régnait. Ce qui est encore plus perturbant, c'est de te voir assis par terre presque recroquevillé. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour te faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, nous avons très vite compris que ce n'était plus l'assassin devant nous mais notre vieil ami. Cet ami que nous avions perdu il y a si longtemps.

Angelo était de retour.

* * *

**_Verdict ? _**

**_J'accepte toutes les remarques que vous accepterez de me faire pour progresser_**


End file.
